


i won’t hurt you

by Zellamonster



Series: commentary crew oneshots [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Highschool AU, James is a hero, M/M, alex is sad, love me some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zellamonster/pseuds/Zellamonster
Summary: alex found this normal for him, all until one day.





	i won’t hurt you

he always told himself that this wasn’t that bad. every teenage boy at his school thought they were all that, that they were superior then some lonely kid. so when alex received a few rude comments every now and then, he told himself that it’s normal. it came with the being alone package, he thought. 

halfway through the first of high school is when it got worse. the stupid comments turned into slight pushing, then into public humiliation. the guys found alex’s account on social media, where he was openly bisexual. knowing his dirty little secret, they used that against him. 

the constant name calling and humiliation was sadly normal to alex. he lost all confidence of himself, shutting down his account and staying away from the media at all costs. it broke him, to be so isolated, he felt so alone. 

today, everything went from 0 to 100 too fast. it was a normal Wednesday, the time was noon and everyone was at lunch. the hallways were empty as alex made his way to his english teachers class, since he ate there everyday. but the main person who messed with him had different plans. 

halfway there, alex was shoved to the ground, letting out a yelp in pain. he looked at the person, eyes wide in fear. he towered over the helpless boy, lifting his right foot and stomping hard on alex’s stomach. alex cried out in pain, attempting to crawl away. 

“where are you going, fag?” he smirked, walking over to alex and kicking his ribs, earning a another cry from alex. “you know you deserve this, you faggot. look at you, so fucking helpless. i should just beat you to death. everyone would love it, would love you being fucking dead. or maybe i’ll fucking rape you, i know you’d like it, fag.” he repeatedly kicked alex, harder every time. 

alex turned to his side as he kicked his back now. tears were streaming down his face as he rambled out pleas. soon enough he stopped trying, excepting his fate. maybe it was better to die. he just wanted to be away from this guy, so much that death felt like the only option. alex closed his eyes, waiting impatiently for his death to arrive. 

the feeling of his back being kicked went away, and he opened his eyes slowly in confusion. turning around, he saw his attacker on the floor, his nose bleeding. on the right, a male stood there. the male turned to look at alex, he recognised him as a second year who’s seen around a lot because he helps out the office. 

alex looked down at the ground, ashamed and in pain. for a moment he thought that this guy might’ve cared enough about alex to help him. but he soon doubted that, the second year is only doing what he’s supposed to. 

he felt a pair of hands on his waist and his body jolted in surprise. “hey hey hey you’re fine. i won’t hurt you.” the person said, alex didn’t believe it for a second. but he was too weak to run away, so he let himself be picked up bridal style. 

the two went into the bathroom and alex felt himself start to panic. ‘or maybe i’ll fucking rape you’ repeated over and over in his head, causing him to shake his head and start crying again. 

the person set him done on the sink and held his shoulders. “don’t hurt me! don’t hurt me pleasepleaseplease.” alex sobbed, covering his eyes. 

“i won’t! i’m helping you, i promise i wont do anything bad.” he sounded scared and worried, which helped alex see that he’s telling the truth. but he still didn’t fully trust him, not even close. 

alex closed his eyes as he listened to the water turn on, and flinched when a wet paper towel touched his face. “hey.” he heard the person say, making him open his eyes. “need to see your stomach...” 

“i don’t even know you! you could be plotting to take a picture and post it, comment about how much of a loser i am.” alex hugged his stomach, hissing at the pain. “i’m james, and you’re alex. please, i won’t do anything. i’m here to help.” 

alex furrowed his eyebrows, this james guy knew his name? that’s right, he works in the office, of course he does. sighing, alex nodded and closed his eyes, scared to see the damage. james lifted up the pink sweater and gasped, there seemed to be over a dozen bruises on his stomach. he looked into the mirror, seeing a cut on alex’s back. 

james did his best to clean up everything, not having any actual medical supplies. once he was finished, he pulled down the sweater and looked at alex, his heart sinking. alex kept his eyes closed, thinking about what just happened over and over. how weak he was, how helpless. he wished the person got to finish what he started. alex didn’t want to be alive at the moment. 

the bell rang which meant kids would most likely start piling into the hallway. alex was about to leave before james grabbed his hand. james walked over to the door and grabbed the keys in his pocket, locking the bathroom door. he turned around to see the look of terror on alex’s face. 

“please don’t hurt me.” he whispered, eyes started to swell up with tears. 

james walked over and shook his head, grabbing alex’s hand and walking to the corner. he sat them both down, pulling alex onto his crisscrossed legs. alex attempted to protest, still afraid that he’d do something, but james wasn’t having it. 

he held alex’s hips firmly but softly, keeping him there. alex gave up, looking anywhere but james while he rested his head on the others shoulder. “what’re you doing?” alex asked. 

“showing you that i care.” james hummed, removing his hand from his hip and instead on his thigh, slowly rubbing circles. 

alex cursed himself for blushing, for liking it. slowly, he relaxed his body and laid against james closing his eyes. “thank you..” his voice was barely above a whisper. 

“i uh... i’ve kind of had a crush on you for a while. so in some sad sick way, im glad i was there to help you.” james admitted, moving his head to look at alex’s eyes.

hearing that confession made alex’s cheeks blush. he’s never had anyone tell him they like him. alex always found james cute, but now he was actually starting to fall for him. james was just so gentle and kind and alex had never felt this before. he never felt cared for. 

tears began to stream down his puffy cheeks as he smiled. “thank you, james. i like you too and oh god you don’t understand how odd this is for me. i’ve never been loved so i’ve never had a boyfriend or girlfriend. but i swear i’ll try so so so so hard to be the best boyfriend if you want to date and i’m not the best but-“ alex rambled before he was cut off by james’ lips. 

the kiss was short and sweet and had alex wanting more. when they pulled away james smiled an adorable grin. “you’re perfect, alex. i’d love to be your boyfriend.” 

alex kisses him once more and they stayed like that until the class period was over, before sadly having to part ways. even though alex was still in physical pain, he had never been more happy. he was truly loved, and it was the best feeling in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> my heart (´ ͡༎ຶ ͜ʖ ͡༎ຶ `)  
> second work :O


End file.
